As a support structure for an object lens actuator for optical disk devices, it is conventionally known to resiliently support a lens holder retaining an object lens with a wire member extending from a base member as disclosed in Japanese UM registration No. 2521564. In this conventional arrangement, a piece of viscoelastic material is used for damping the resonant vibrations of the wire member and other parasitic vibrations.
However, this conventional arrangement has the following problems.
1) Because the viscoelastic material piece is placed adjacent to the mounting part of the wire member, the deformation of the spring member caused by the movement of the holder is relatively small. Therefore, the shear force acting between the wall of the space surrounding the free end of the wire member and the spring member is so small that an adequate damping effect may not be produced. PA0 2) Because of the need to fill the viscoelastic material into the space surrounding the mounting portion of the wire member, the work efficiency is low. PA0 3) Because the viscoelastic material is required to be filled into the space which is larger than the outer profile of the wire member, when the viscoelastic material is required to be cured by ultraviolet radiation, the space is required to be formed with transparent resin material (transmitting ultraviolet radiation) so that there is a restriction on the selection of the resin material.